


Punishing Peter

by JimmyMcGill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyMcGill/pseuds/JimmyMcGill
Summary: Alt scene for Spiderman Homecoming.After the ferry incident, Tony took the suit away but gave it back after a couple weeks. Peter agreed to tell Tony of any trouble with the Vulture and not go out alone. But he does go after the Vulture, and Tony finds out.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Punishing Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Tony spanking Peter. The whole fic is totally platonic, but Peter is underage, so beware of that. 
> 
> I wrote this because after watching the scene where Tony yells at Peter after the ferry incident, I felt like a spanking scene in the movie would’ve rocked.

Peter dutifully followed Tony into the Compound, his eyes wide in fear. Tony had made it clear that since he had already taken his suit the last time Peter disobeyed and that hadn’t worked, Peter could expect a severe punishment when they got inside.   
… 

Peter left the dance after quickly changing into his suit, looking for the Vulture. He turned left, looking past the parked buses and bicycles, but didn’t see any evidence of the villain. He turned and started to run to his right, only to run straight into hard metal. Iron Man. Oh shit. Peter took a step back, looking up at Tony in horror. 

“Hi Spider-Man, ” Tony said. Peter gaped at him. It was the same greeting as the last time he was in trouble, the same dripping sarcasm. “Am I having deja vu, or have we done this before?” 

Peter instinctively took a step back, but Tony didn’t let him get far. He put an authoritative hand on Peter’s shoulder and turned him in the other direction. They walked in silence to the car, waiting for them in the dark parking lot like a guard on Death Row.

Happy stuck up a hand in absentminded greeting from the front seat. Peter climbed into the back with Tony. Peter put on his seatbelt and stared out the window, trying to come to terms with the mixture of fear and anger that he felt. He wanted to scream and yell. He had it handled! Why didn’t Tony just trust him? 

“I was handling it! I’m not a baby! I’m Spider-Man, and I’m just trying to do my job!”

Tony raised his eyebrows at the outburst. “Oh yeah, like last time? Did you have it handled then?” Peter looked out the window, feeling a twinge of remorse. 

“I gave you the suit back because I thought you had learned your lesson. Clearly that was a mistake. Well you’ll learn your lesson this time.”   
Peter turned his head sharply to look at Tony again. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you didn’t think I’d just take the suit away for a couple days again did you?”

That was exactly what he had thought. “Uh, yeah? That’s kind of what I thought..” 

“Well, tell ya what. We’ll do that too. This-”

“That’s not fair! Two punishments?” Peter interrupted. 

Tony’s eyes flashed with anger at the interruption. “When I’m talking, that means you’re not. Actually, scratch that. Don’t talk even when I’m not talking. Don’t speak unless I ask you a question. Here’s your new vocabulary: Yes sir, no sir. Understand?”   
Peter turned red with embarrassment. “Yes sir.”   
“Good.” They sat in silence for the rest of the long drive until the new Avengers Compound came into view.

“Happy, why don’t you drop us off at the door before you park the car? Thanks.” 

As they were walking up to the door, Tony said, “Everyone’s in there right now, kid.”

“What, like the Avengers?”

“Yeah. A little welcome to the new headquarters party. Just ignore them. We’ll get this thing over with and you can even stay for the party for a bit if you’re good.”

It struck Peter how excited he’d normally be to be allowed to stay at an Avengers party. But now, the words get this thing over with stuck out. Get what over with? He was about to ask before he remembered the rule. “Yes sir.” 

They walked into the building, and Peter saw that everyone was sitting on the couch, watching some kind of action movie. As they walked past, a car on screen burst into flames. Natasha Romonoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, and a couple of other people whom Peter had never met were all sitting on the big gray couch facing away from them, but they turned when they heard the door open. Peter’s face burned, and he hoped that nobody could tell he was in trouble. 

“Hey. Just gonna go have a talk with the kid and then we’ll be out. No need to pause the movie, I’ve already seen it,” Tony said. Natasha and Bruce exchanged guilty glances, and Peter guessed that nobody had even thought to pause the movie while Tony was gone. 

Tony opened the closed door of the nearest room, and waited for Peter to walk in first. It looked like some kind of large office, with various kinds of technology on shelves and tables throughout the room. Peter felt his stomach drop when he heard the door close behind them. He suddenly felt claustrophobic. He thought about Tony’s words in the car: Well you’ll learn your lesson this time.   
There was a desk in the room with two large computer monitors, and a chair in front of the desk. Other than that chair, there was nowhere else to sit. Not knowing what to do with himself, Peter decided to stand in the middle of the room and wait to see what Tony did. He had his arms crossed, but he was afraid to look defiant, so he put them at his sides. That felt awkward, so he clasped his hands together behind his back. That was worse, so he put them back down by his sides. He looked at Tony nervously.

…....  
Tony sat down in the desk chair and looked at Peter, who was fidgeting nervously. He felt bad for the kid, but he reminded himself that this would be good for him. Peter couldn’t get away with blatant disobedience without consequences, or Tony wouldn’t be able to trust him to stay safe. Tony suddenly understood the cliche “this is going to hurt me more than it’s going to hurt you.” 

“Ok kid, come here.” Peter walked over to stand in front of Tony. Tony felt a flash of guilt when he saw the kid’s wide-eyed fear. He didn’t know what Tony had in mind, but he clearly knew it wasn’t good.

“You deliberately disobeyed me, even after you told me you understood the seriousness of that choice. I took away the suit and I thought you learned from that, but you didn’t. You put your life in danger again, and that will not happen a third time.”

Peter stared at his feet, looking remorseful. “Yes sir.” 

“So to make sure you learn your lesson this time, I’m going to spank you.” 

Peter’s head snapped up to look at Tony. “What?” He laughed nervously. “C’mon Mr. Stark, seriously. I’m not a child. You can’t spank me.” 

“Actually, you are a child. And more importantly, you acted like one. If you didn’t want this, you shouldn’t have disobeyed me.” 

Peter stared at Tony for a moment, processing. “But I didn’t know that was the punishment!”

“So you’re saying if you knew I would spank you for disobeying me, you wouldn’t have done it.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Then spanking is a good deterrent for you.” 

Peter paused, realizing his mistake, then said, “Look sir, I’m really really sorry. Really. Just please please please don’t do this. Please. I learned my lesson. The threat is enough. Next time I’ll know!”

“Nope, not good enough. Get over my knee Spider-boy.”

“What? No. No no-no-no-no. Please.” It looked like Peter was starting to panic. He took two big steps backward, and looked at the door, as if weighing his options. 

“Now, Peter. The longer I have to wait the worse it’s going to be.”

....

With one last slow look at the door, Peter turned his attention back to Tony. There was nothing he could do. He was just gonna have to take the punishment and hope it wasn’t too bad. He stood on Tony’s right side and awkwardly laid over his lap. His face burned with humiliation. He felt like a little kid.

“Peter, tell me what you’re being punished for.” 

Peter took a deep breath. “I’m being punished for.. for disobeying you and going after the Vulture.” He stared at the wall across from him.

“And why is that bad?” 

“Because I'm not ready for that yet, and I could have hurt myself.” 

“Good boy. Okay, let’s set some ground rules: First, I decide when this is over, not you. If it feels like too much, remind yourself that you deserve it. Second, do not try to cover your butt with your hand. That’s it. Ready?”

“Not really.” 

...  
Smack! “Owww!”   
Natasha turned off the tv. “What the hell was that? Are they fighting?” Everyone turned to look at the wall between the living room and office, as if they could see inside. Peter had gone in there about five minutes earlier with a very stern looking Tony, but nobody had heard anything since. 

Steve smiled knowingly. “No, they’re not fighting. But I bet Peter wishes they were.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked. Tony had seemed really angry when he went in there with Peter, but Bruce had assumed Tony would lecture the kid. It didn’t sound like a lecture.

“Well, Peter disobeyed Tony, went out after the Vulture again even though Tony has told him repeatedly that he isn’t supposed to do that. Peter didn’t listen, so now Tony is following through with the consequences. He’s spanking him.”

“What? That’s insane! I’m going in there.” Natasha started to stand up, but Steve put his hand on her knee to stop her. 

“Nat, let the boy do his penance. A spanking never hurt anybody.” 

Smack! Smack! “Please, sir! Ow!” 

“Sounds like it’s hurting somebody.” Natasha said.

Steve smiled again. “He’ll be better off for it. I always was.”

“This isn’t the 1940s anymore, Steve. There’s no need to resort to beatings to prove a point.”

“I disagree. Maybe if there was more of this today we wouldn’t be so busy. Let Tony do what he needs to do. Peter won’t be damaged beyond a little soreness and he’ll learn his lesson.”

…

Smack! Smack! Smack! “I told you that you could have killed someone by getting involved in things you weren’t ready for,” Tony scolded. Smack! “And that you could have killed yourself.” Smack! “But you didn’t listen, did you?” Smack! Smack! Smack!

“Ow!” Peter jerked around, trying to escape Tony’s hand, which kept falling relentlessly on his butt, over and over. Smack! Smack! Smack! Peter felt like Tony was spanking harder now. 

“When I ask you a question I expect an answer, Peter.” Smack! “You didn’t listen, did you?”

“N-no-“ Smack! “Ow! N-no sir.” 

“You could have died.” Smack! Smack! Smack!   
“Y-yes sir. I’m sorry sir.” Smack! Peter hoped desperately that it would end soon, but the blows were unremitting. “P-please, I understand- please sir” Smack! “Ow! Please, stop!”

For a moment Tony did stop, and Peter took a big breath. His butt was on fire. “You’re not done yet.” Peter groaned in desperation. “Because no matter how often I tell you that it’s too dangerous to go after the Vulture, you don’t believe me. I can’t allow something to happen to you. Next time, you’ll think twice.” 

“No kidding,” Peter whined. Suddenly, with a harder smack than before, Tony started spanking him again. Peter’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t want to cry, but it hurt so much. He was so humiliated and felt so helpless. 

Smack! Smack! Tony started hitting him on his upper thighs, and that hurt even more. “Ahh! Please-“ Smack! Smack! Smack! “Mr. Stark-Please!” Smack! Smack! This part was the worst. Tony kept hitting that same spot over and over again on both sides. Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to sit down comfortably for a while. Smack! Smack! 

He wanted it to stop more than anything. Instinctually, he threw his hand behind him to stop Tony from being able to hit him again. There was a second of a pause before Tony grabbed Peter’s arm and pinned it to his back. 

“I thought we talked about this?”

“I-I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry! Please let my arm go. This is- it’s so much worse this way.” The way his arm was bent was uncomfortable, and it made him feel more trapped and vulnerable than before. When his arm was free, he felt he had the option to do something even if he chose not to. Now he didn’t even have that. 

“Nope, I told you the rules. Consider it another lesson in obedience.” 

Peter whimpered in desperation, but didn’t argue. “Yes sir.” Smack! Smack!   
His eyes were blurry with tears. He tried to blink them away, hoping they weren’t noticeable, but they spilled down his cheeks anyway. He was so embarrassed, and it hurt so much. Smack! Smack! Smack! 

Smack! Smack! “I don’t like hurting you, kid.” Smack! Smack! Smack! “But you deserve this.” 

That was too much, because Peter knew he was right. Tears had been silently streaming down his face, but now he started sobbing. “I-I’m sorry Mr. S-Stark. I-I’m sorry!” Smack! Smack! Smack! He stopped squirming, realizing it was futile, and cried. Smack! Smack! Smack! 

He cried for a few moments before he realized that Tony had stopped. Tony was rubbing his back. “Good job, kid. You’re done.” It took several shaky breaths for Peter to calm down, but he finally did. After giving him some time to collect himself, Tony helped him to his feet.   
...  
“I know that was hard, kid. It was hard for me too. But I care about you and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. Now. What did you learn?”

Peter wiped the tears off his cheeks. He looked tired. “I-I learned to obey you, not to put myself in d-danger, and to just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man for now.” 

“Good boy. That’s right. And remember the way you feel today the next time you think about disobeying me.” Peter swallowed nervously and nodded. “I’ll put you over my knee again if I have to.”

Peter shook his head vigorously. “Yes sir. You won’t have to.” 

“Good. Let’s go. They’re missing us at the party.” 

…  
Everyone turned around when they heard the door open behind them. Tony walked out first, looking serious. He leaned against the wall and looked at the TV, which was still playing the movie. Peter came out soon after, his eyes red and puffy like he had been crying. When he saw everyone looking at him, his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He quickly swiped at his eyes to wipe his tears. 

“Hey, Spider-man,” Natasha said in what she hoped was a comforting tone. “You okay? Sounded like that hurt.”

“‘Sounded like’?.. you guys heard that?!” He groaned, blushing deeper than before. 

“Sorry kid, I didn’t know the walls were so thin. I’ll have to make a note of that,” Tony said. “Why don’t you sit down, watch the movie, and Happy will take you home later?”

“Uh, I think I’d rather stand.” 

Steve smiled empathetically. “By the sound of it, you’re gonna be doing a lot of that for the next couple days.”


End file.
